


Departure

by LuciferZ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Amnesiac Chrollo, Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Memory Loss, No Strings Attached, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Having lost his memories, Chrollo joins Kurapika on his journey to recover the Scarlet Eyes.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 38
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in years, Kurapika was returning to someone.

He had just come back from a meeting with the man who held a pair of Scarlet Eyes only to find out they had been sold.

The blond inhaled and opened the door, locking it before passing the living room.

He went into the bedroom he shared with the other occupant, opening the door.

“Welcome home.”

Chrollo Lucilfer said to him like he was in a dream.

He had to remind himself of the events that transpired that led to the sight of the leader of the Phantom Troupe lying in his bed reading his book, and welcoming him home.

The _former_ leader of the Phantom Troupe.

Chrollo looked at him as if expecting something.

“…………….I’m…..home…..”

Kurapika finally said.

Chrollo looked pleased.

He went back to his book, as Kurapika loosened the tie of the suit he had to wear to the meeting.

“I fucked a woman who turned out to be a man.”

That was certainly not what Kurapika expected to hear when he came home.

“What?”

The black haired man pouted at him as he turned a page of his book.

“Exactly as I said. She had some strange shapeshifting power.”

Kurapika stared at the man he had been having sexual relations with, saying casually he had fucked a woman.

But then it was Chrollo Lucilfer after all.

The blond sighed and resigned himself to Chrollo’s whimsical ways.

“Did you use protection?”

He asked, and grey eyes blinked at him.

“What’s protection?”

“……………………………….”

Chrollo stared at him.

Kurapika gathered himself and asked.

“Did you come inside or outside?”

“Inside of course, just like in that porn book!”

Chrollo looked proud of himself.

Kurapika wanted to smack him.

“And you didn’t use protection.”

Chrollo hummed.

“I know I’m an amnesiac man, but she or he didn’t harm me. I don’t need to be protected.”

“…Why?”

Kurapika settled on that question and Chrollo tilted his head.

“I was curious on how it would feel like to be the man in your porn book! If a woman would really make that sort of reaction…”

Kurapika mentally berated himself for leaving a curious Chrollo alone in his room.

“Chrollo…”

“I had to satisfy my sexual desires as a man.”

Chrollo pointed out.

“Like you do with your porn books. I was surprised when I found out.”

He gave an almost taunting smirk.

Kurapika’s fist itched.

“I have those for times only when it is necessary to satisfy primal desires, I don’t have the time to find women to have sex with…”

He said and went to the bed, as Chrollo looked at him curiously.

“What you see in those books is exaggerated. Remember that.”

Chrollo raised his gaze as if recalling his sexual encounter.

“I see. She did call me inexperienced. Even though I just followed the man’s actions.”

Kurapika stifled a smile.

“Did she. And what happened after she turned into a man?”

He asked casually and Chrollo surprised him again.

“I got fucked. I was taken off guard.”

Kurapika stilled.

Chrollo was pouting.

Then he remembered.

“But that technique to transform, it was like they were surrounded by this energy. What’s that? It looked like the one you used.”

He asked and Kurapika said tersely.

“You don’t need to know about that.”

“But I want to know.”

“No. It’s dangerous.”

Kurapika told the nenless man.

“…If you say so.”

Chrollo conceded with a smile and went back to his book.

“By the way,” he said as Kurapika removed his suit. “I’ve found the next pair of Scarlet Eyes.”

Kurapika paused.

“Where?”

“A museum.”

“…”

At Kurapika’s silence, Chrollo peeked from around his book.

“How are you going to get them?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

Kurapika said tersely as he undressed out of the stuffy formal suit.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the arms that wrapped around his waist and the whisper in his ear.

“I could always steal them for you.”

“No.”

Kurapika said, his facial expression not giving away his surprise.

He yanked Chrollo down for a kiss, taking the man’s moment of surprise to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Chrollo moaned in pleasure, and he wondered if he had done the same thing when he had been taken by that shapeshifter.

He kissed him fiercely, steering them towards the bed, their lips locked.

“Always so passionate.”

Chrollo breathed when he drew back, staring up at him with flushed cheeks.

“Surprisingly innocent.”

Kurapika countered back as he lowered his lips to Chrollo’s neck.

“You smell of sex.”

Chrollo hummed, his hand threading through Kurapika’s hair.

“Yes. I came right home after my sexual encounter. And then I went to read my book and forgot about it until you came home.”

Kurapika snorted.

“Says the man who shamelessly confessed to an affair.”

“Affair? Ow -!”

Chrollo pursed his lips as Kurapika had knocked him on the head.

“Yeah. Affair. You’re not supposed to have sex with other people when you’re having sexual relations with me.”

Chrollo tilted his head, looking confused.

“Why?”

Kurapika was stumped.

“Because it’s wrong.”

He felt like that time he had explained to Chrollo that thievery was wrong.

“Hmm…but it was fun. As long as you’re my main sex partner, it’s fine right?”

Chrollo said rather than asked.

“…”

Kurapika wondered if Chrollo had forgotten about his confession.

Did Chrollo think their relationship was only about sex?

His head hurt trying to get his thoughts around what the former leader of the Phantom Troupe was thinking.

So he acted instead, biting down on Chrollo’s neck and pinching his nipple.

“Hn…!”

Chrollo’s face flushed as Kurapika hissed into his ear.

“…Then, I’ll just have to make sure you won’t want anybody else…”

Those unreadable grey eyes blinked at him, before a smirk which reminded Kurapika of Chrollo’s former self, spread across the dark haired man’s lips.

“You are welcome to try.”

* * *

“Ah -!”

Chrollo came with a cry, tightening around him as his back arched, his handsome face in the throes of pleasure.

Kurapika gave a few more thrusts, gripping Chrollo’s muscled thighs and came with a gasp into his ex-arch enemy.

He filled Chrollo with himself, overriding his previous sex partner’s essence, and allowed himself to breathe before slowly laying down on him.

He heard Chrollo’s heavy breathing, before a hand locked at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He stared at Chrollo’s closed eyes and the other man’s long eyelashes, the effeminate contrast to his criminally handsome face.

Chrollo’s eyes fluttered open as they parted, and he felt his thumb below his eyelid.

Kurapika automatically stilled, but Chrollo’s voice was gentle.

“The red of your eyes really is beautiful. I’m not surprised they’re coveted by many.”

The former leader of the Phantom Troupe said, but his tone held no malice, only a sense of almost childish awe.

“Your face is too beautiful for a criminal. It’s a sin.”

Kurapika retorted as he felt his face warm.

Chrollo blinked, then chuckled. 

“How cheesy. But I am sinful.”

He breathed, his pupils dilating and Kurapika forgot how to think.

Chrollo looked amused, and Kurapika wondered if he had been not only a serial murderer but a serial – man – who charmed – his victims –

\- He couldn’t think of the word, not when Chrollo had suddenly flipped them over and murmured against his lips.

“My turn.”

“…”

Chrollo blinked at his reaction and said.

“You can trust me now right?”

“…”

Kurapika breathed and relaxed his body, looking up into fathomless dark eyes.

“…Go ahead.”

* * *

Chrollo was gentle.

Like the man himself, he fucked at a controlled pace, unlike him who thrust with reckless abandon.

He let the cries of pleasure slip past his lies, letting go of his own control for a bit.

Chrollo kissed his cheek as he slid into him.

“You feel good…Kurapika.”

It was the first time he had allowed Chrollo to take him in their relationship, whatever it was.

Chrollo who just went along with the flow of whatever was happening around him had allowed him to do so.

He looked into the want in the thief’s eyes, and wondered if it was the same look when he had set his eyes on something.

“Don’t talk.”

Kurapika hissed, close to his climax and arched, enveloping Chrollo and kissed him fiercely.

Chrollo groaned, falling into him and they both gasped.

The blond grabbed his own cock and began to stroke it in time with Chrollo’s thrusts.

“You’re surprisingly good for someone a woman called inexperienced.”

He couldn’t help but taunt the flushed black haired man.

Chrollo looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but settled on pursing his lips.

“I would say I’m doing well for an amnesiac man. My body remembers.”

He said with a smirk and gave another thrust, heavy breaths falling onto Kurapika’s lips.

“Really? I prefer you underneath me.”

Kurapika countered with a taunting smile, but Chrollo merely chuckled.

“You are free to ride me if you wish. But I think you’re reaching your limit…”

He murmured, a sly look in his eyes as he squeezed his hand around Kurapika’s cock.

Kurapika held back his moan and Chrollo smirked.

“I do not like being underneath people. You should be honoured to be an exception.”

Kurapika’s red eyes stared straight at him.

“Oh? I’m an exception?”

Chrollo blinked as if he realized what he had said.

He just gave Kurapika a look and didn’t deny it, sliding his cock into him again.

Kurapika couldn’t help it, he’d learnt to read some of Chrollo’s facial expressions.

“To the point you’d ask me to go harder and faster?”

He said to make the prideful man more embarrassed.

Chrollo’s black eyes narrowed, a slight flush on his cheeks.

“If I had my memories you would be…”

He trailed off, seeming to not want to talk about it and resumed thrusting.

Kurapika was amused but Chrollo didn’t give him time, making his thrusts harder and faster as if he wanted to keep the blond quiet.

“Ahh -!”

Chrollo’s lips curled and he bit his earlobe like Kurapika would sometimes do to him.

“There?”

Kurapika responded by pulling him towards him, and as they kissed their bodies began to move in rhythm.

“Kura…pika….”

Chrollo panted as their tongues tangled.

“Chrollo.”

Kurapika said simply, but he was slightly breathless as he drew Chrollo closer and closer.

“Make me come.”

“…So demanding.”

Chrollo arched an eyebrow in amusement but changed his angle, thrusting deeper into Kurapika.

He grabbed Kurapika’s chin and kissed him deeply, sealing his mouth over his as he moved his hand to the blond’s cock, whispering on his lips with the breath of a gentleman.

“As you wish.”

And with a few more strokes and more power behind Chrollo’s quickening thrusts, Kurapika came with a gasp as Chrollo pressed hard on his tip, crying out as his nails dug into Chrollo’s back.

“Chrollo -!”

Chrollo moaned softly as he felt Kurapika clench around him.

He adjusted the other man, so he could thrust deeper, reaching his climax faster.

“Haah – Kura -! – pika -!”

His name sounded like a melody in Chrollo’s smooth voice.

He felt Chrollo’s pleasure inside him, as the other man collapsed onto him, panting heavily.

“Haaa….ahhh…….”

“Worn out already?”

He couldn’t help but tease.

Chrollo grumbled something against his neck.

He could have sworn he heard ‘smug bastard’.

“Isn’t it easier on the bottom?”

“I like a challenge.”

Chrollo mumbled into his neck but his ears had turned pink.

“And this is my fourth sexual session for the day. I certainly have a right to exhaustion.”

He said and pulled out of Kurapika, rolling onto his side.

“Hm? I can go for one more round.”

Kurapika casually trailed a hand down Chrollo’s back.

Chrollo shivered but glared and swatted it away.

Kurapika tugged him over and kissed him.

Chrollo protested against his mouth, his hands batting Kurapika’s shoulders.

“You can’t be serious…! How big is your libido…!”

“I have a lot of aggression.”

Kurapika said and Chrollo _paled._

“Pft…! Just kidding.”

Kurapika _grinned._

He laughed when Chrollo hit him and pouted.

“Well…at least you don’t hate me now…”

He murmured, looking up at Kurapika with almost doe-like grey eyes.

Kurapika fell silent.

Then he hugged Chrollo tightly.

“...Yeah.”

Chrollo’s gaze moved to the side.

“…no more nightmares?”

“…No more.”

Kurapika said as if he couldn’t believe it himself.

“I see. I am glad for you. It seems me losing my memories and your acceptance of the situation helped you come to peace with your revenge…”

Chrollo gave him a soft smile.

Kurapika said nothing, trailing a hand down his face.

“Chrollo.”

“Yeah?”

“…”

Kurapika took a breath –

\- When his phone rang, vibrating in the pocket of his pants on the floor.

“…”

“You should get that.”

Chrollo said.

Kurapika looked reluctant.

“They call too many times. I am fine.”

He said but Chrollo looked at him.

“You shouldn’t ignore your friends.”

He said simply.

And then as if recalling something unconsciously, added.

“It’s important to keep in contact with the people important to you.”

Kurapika couldn’t deny that, so he went to get his phone.

“Hello?”

_“Kurapika! How are you? We haven’t heard from you for a while!”_

“I’m fine, Gon. Rest assured.”

_“Really? Are you still staying with the leader of the Phantom Troupe?”_

“He’s not the leader of the Phantom Troupe anymore. And I am.”

_“Are you sure?”_

It was Killua who spoke next.

“What do you mean?”

_“What will you do if he recovers his memories? Will you kill him?”_

“He won’t. Melody has been checking his heartbeat for long enough. And even if he does, he still can’t get in contact with his Spiders. Or he’d die.”

Kurapika said, even though his heart sank at the thought of Chrollo Lucilfer’s death.

He heard Killua made a contemplative sound.

_“Hm. Well. If you’re sure. Since it’s you, you know what you’re doing.”_

“Yeah.”

_“Anyway. We called because we’re going into Greed Island soon.”_

“Greed Island?”

_“Yeah. It’s a game which requires Nen to enter. Gon’s father left it as a clue.”_

“I see.”

Kurapika said.

_“We wanted to hear from you. And Gon wanted to visit you –“_

_“Yes yes let’s visit Kurapika!!! We don’t know how long we’ll be in the game!! Kurapika finally picked up the phone after all!!!”_

_“Yeah. It’s like a miracle, I guess Chrollo really has a good influence on him. Unbelievable.”_

Kurapika’s lips curled at Killua’s sarcastic voice.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy. Finding the Scarlet Eyes.”

_“Yeah how’s that going on?”_

“Yeah. Chrollo said the next pair is in a museum. In…”

“Yorknew.”

Chrollo said as he laid on the bed and watched Kurapika speak on the phone.

“…Yorknew.”

There was silence on the other end.

_“...Back to the place where it all began huh? But good timing, Gon and I are here. We can meet up when you come with Chrollo to Yorknew. Just…”_

Killua paused, before deciding to tell.

_“We ran into two Spiders. They came to thank us.”_

“…Thank?”

Kurapika mouthed.

_“Yeah. We didn’t escape. In the end, nobody died. Especially not their Boss.”_

“...I see. Did they say anything else?”

Kurapika asked. He could tell Killua was shaking his head on the other end.

_“No. They didn’t ask about you and Chrollo.”_

“Is that so."”

Kurapika said and Killua continued.

_“Are you serious about keeping him?”_

“Yeah.”

Kurapika said.

_“He might run into some Spiders in Yorknew and not know. If he opens his mouth, he’s dead.”_

“…I’ll think of a solution.”

Kurapika said heavily.

“I want him.”

He said as if to clarify.

_“…ironic.”_

Killua’s voice finally came through on the other end.

Kurapika just shrugged and Killua said.

_“Well it’s your choice. Just tell us when you reach Yorknew –“_

_“ – Also call Leorio! He said he’s been trying to call you!”_

Gon’s voice piped in and Kurapika gave a wry smile.

“Yeah.”

_“See ya. Kurapika.”_

“See you, Killua.”

Kurapika said and ended the call.

He heard Chrollo yawn and lean against him.

“Are we going to Yorknew?”

“We’ll have to get a disguise for you.”

Kurapika responded as he looked at his phone.

“Mm?”

Chrollo wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned on him.

“What about the ones in this city?”

He asked and Kurapika revealed.

“It was a false callout. He said he already sold the eyes to someone else.”

“Hm I see.”

Chrollo mused as he lounged on the bed in their rented space.

Then he smiled and said.

“Well, let’s just go to Yorknew then.”

“Yeah.”

Kurapika said and his phone vibrated in his hand.

He looked at the caller ID and picked it up.

“Leorio –“

_“Hey.”_

The voice that came through sent a chill through him.

He stood up, glaring.

“Hisoka?!”

The maniac clown laughed at the other end.

_“Ah don’t worry. Your friend kindly let me borrow his phone. I haven’t done anything to him thus.”_

Kurapika opened his mouth but Hisoka spoke first.

_“I heard from a little birdie you’re going to Yorknew. With Chrollo.”_

Kurapika grimaced as Hisoka licked his lips on the other end.

_“I just thought I would inform you to dress our dear Danchou up a bit. After all, Spiders are hanging around here. If you make a careless mistake in your new infatuation with the murderer of your clan…my precious prey could end up dead.”_

“Is that all.”

Kurapika growled and Hisoka seemed amused.

_“Of course not. I want to hear Chrollo’s voice. Hand the phone over to him.”_

Kurapika inhaled, but he couldn’t think of anything Hisoka could be planning.

“Fine but I’ll put the phone on speaker mode.”

He said and Hisoka chuckled.

_“That’s fine with me.”_

Chrollo tilted his head as Kurapika handed the phone over to him.

“Hisoka wants to talk to you.”

“…Hisoka? Oh, the clown.”

Chrollo said out loud and held the phone to his ear as Kurapika watched the conversation with narrowed eyes.

“Hello? Is this Hisoka the clown?”

There was silence and Kurapika was almost amused.

_“Oh Danchou how I missed you. Yes this is your favorite clown.”_

“No, I don’t think you were my favorite. And I have retired from being leader of the…Phantom Troupe, so there is no need to call me by that title.”

_“How cold, even though you lost your memories. When are you going to get them back?”_

Chrollo blinked.

“I don’t know. I enjoy my life as it is now. And the Phantom Troupe will be fine without me.”

_“…Hm? How do you know that?”_

“Intuition? Or maybe I got tired of being a bad guy~”

Chrollo smiled as he leaned back, one hand on the bed and the phone to his ear as he spoke to Hisoka like they were old friends.

“So? How can I help you, Hisoka the clown?”

Another silence, before Hisoka spoke.

_“It’s a pity. You see, I might have found a Nen exorcist for you…”_

“…Nen exorcist?”

“Hisoka.”

Kurpaika hissed as Chrollo asked curiously.

_“Yes ♥ Memories or not, if you have your power back, your power level should be the same right? We still haven’t had our fight yet…”_

“I don’t want to fight though…? Why don’t we go out on a date and get to know each other instead?”

“….Chrollo…”

Kurapika said as Chrollo smiled playfully.

Hisoka was silent on the other end again.

“Hello? Hisoka?”

The shock must have been too much for even him.

Kurapika thought in bemusement and took the opportunity to say.

“That’s enough.”

He spoke and took the phone away from Chrollo, speaking to Hisoka.

“Do you see now? He’s not the man you knew before.”

_“…Hm indeed….but date….with Chrollo…♥ Ahh………”_

Kurapika grimaced and growled.

“Don’t call again.”

He said and hung up the phone.

He sighed and turned to Chrollo.

“You, do you have any idea what you’re saying…?”

“Hm? Hisoka is someone I knew from my past, and he’s not a Spider. I thought I could get to know him better.”

Chrollo mused.

Then he glanced slyly with a smile.

“Or, do you want me all to yourself…?”

“And if I do?”

Kurapika challenged.

Chrollo blinked.

Kurapika waited.

“…that’s too dangerous.”

“What?”

Chrollo shrugged with a smile.

“I can’t allow that. I don’t belong to anyone or anything, not even my Spider in the past. Which is why I could detach easily after losing my memories, or at least, that’s how I feel.”

“Why?”

Kurapika asked the incomprehensible man.

“Why…..I don’t like being tied down.”

“…”

_**And each time, when the work is over, he disappears** _

_**He doesn’t leave any traces** _

Kurapika remembered the words Hisoka had spoken about Chrollo.

_His true nature is still there even though he lost his memories._

“Then, why are you here?”

He asked casually and Chrollo turned to look at him.

“To help you find your clan’s Scarlet Eyes.”

“That doesn’t sound fitting for someone who doesn’t like to be tied down.”

Chrollo stared at him, then nodded.

“That is true. But you were the first person I saw when I opened my eyes. Even though you hated me, I immediately felt a connection to you. So, I want to be with you and see where it all leads.”

“…Well. That makes more sense than Chrollo Lucilfer wanting to make amends.”

“Was I that bad?”

“…”

“Ah. Sorry. My bad.”

Chrollo held up his hands with a sheepish smile.

Then he ventured.

“What about you?”

Those big, curious eyes.

The questioning and relentless gaze.

It reminded him slightly of Gon.

But Gon was a child.

Chrollo was an adult.

Even if he had lost his memories.

Then he realized he had been asked a question.

“Me?”

“Yes. Why are you housing the murderer of your clan?”

Chrollo posed to him.

He closed his eyes.

He didn’t feel any anger.

_I wonder._

_Perhaps because you were the first to approach me_

_To comfort me_

_To want to break past the barriers I put up_

_To want to be close to me_

_With an honesty rare in this cruel, twisted world._

Even his friends, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Melody –

They were there for him, but they too sensed the invisible barrier around him that had nothing to do with Nen.

They sensed the distance he kept from others, the disregard which he gave people who didn’t matter to him.

But the man who had woken up from the car accident, after getting over his fear, had just passed that boundary like it hadn’t even existed.

Even though his former self, was, he realized, alike to him.

_He’s still a thief…_

_…he stole my anger away._

“Kurapika?”

Chrollo asked him with his honest eyes.

“….....I no longer feel any anger towards you. I don’t consider you a Spider…”

He trailed off, unable to say more.

“…Okay.”

Chrollo said and embraced him.

“…If you ever change your mind, I’ll be fine alright?”

Kurapika said nothing, gripping Chrollo tightly.

He prayed to whatever divine being out there that Chrollo would never get back his memories.

Even though, with what the divine had dealt him, it would most likely be for naught.

Chrollo was silent, allowing Kurapika to hold him.

Kurapika was trembling slightly in his arms so he raised his hand and stroked his blond hair.

“.......You’re really a thief…………..”

Kurapika finally spoke, a bitter tone in his voice.

Chrollo tilted his head.

He ran his fingers gently through Kurapika’s hair.

Kurapika caught his fingers and pulled Chrollo closer, hissing.

“Stay.”

“I will. I have nowhere else to go.”

Chrollo said softly.

“And if you regain your memories?”

“…I can’t answer that question, I don’t know the person I was before. But the current me with you in this moment, wants to stay with you. Kurapika.”

Chrollo said and laid a kiss on Kurapika’s forehead.

“…what a charmer…”

Kurapika muttered and held Chrollo in his arms like he didn’t want him to be touched by anything else.

Chrollo had the gall to yawn.

“I’m sleepy……..”

He murmured as he rested his chin on Kurapika’s shoulder.

Kurapika sighed.

He held Chrollo for a while then laid him back on the bed.

The black haired man had fallen asleep, snoring softly, his face a peaceful expression.

_He looks so innocent._

_Exactly what happened to him to turn him into a mass murderer………._

He’d observed the amnesiac Chrollo.

It was not as if he was completely unlike himself.

Or at least what he had seen of Chrollo Lucilfer.

He was still incomprehensible.

He was still unaffected by his surroundings.

He still went with the flow of whatever was happening.

He was still impudent.

He was still straightforward.

And he still didn’t like to be tied down.

Idly, he brushed the black locks away from Chrollo’s handsome face.

Chrollo smiled slightly in his sleep.

_How can I keep him?_

Kurapika thought.

He had never been able to keep anything.

His family, his morals

And now, his anger.

Chrollo had stolen his anger away, leaving him with a sense of emptiness.

_My fear…my rage fading…._

_………it came true._

Kurapika thought wryly.

* * *

But then Chrollo had replaced it with a sense of something he could almost call peace.

From a resolution with the Spider.

He’d taken the Spider’s head away from the Spider.

Leaving them lost and stranded just like he had been.

And to add insult to injury, he’d taken the Spider’s Head for himself.

The ‘chain guy’ they’d hated stealing their Boss away from them –

Stealing the leader away from the band of thieves –

\- Kurapika couldn’t think of a greater psychological blow.

He could even say it beat killing their leader, for their leader was alive but they couldn’t get to him.

Or he would die.

And he was with their hated enemy who had killed one of their kind.

* * *

_Is there a Nen user to suppress his memories forever?_

Kurapika wondered as Chrollo breathed softly in his sleep.

“Kura…pika…”

“…Yeah.”

Kurapika said and laid in beside Chrollo, resting in Chrollo’s soft, silky hair.

Chrollo smiled as if he could feel Kurapika near him even in his sleep and cuddled closer.

_He’s a completely different person now._

Kurapika thought, unable to imagine the man who had taunted him in the car as the same man who had smiled and cuddled up to him.

Then he sighed and gave in to the lure of sleep, holding Chrollo in his arms like a treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story from a strange dream, and because I wanted to see Chrollo join Kurapika on his adven - I mean, quest to collect the Scarlet Eyes~
> 
> I've been rewatching HunterxHunter and really like the Gon-Killua dynamic. The adventure vibe they have, with Gon searching for his father as his goal and Killua tagging along as he searches for what he wants to do with his life.
> 
> Chrollo said when Gon asked how could he kill people who have nothing to do with him, that it's because they have nothing to do with him, or the answer to his motives is a key to understanding himself. It reminded me of Killua with his search for his purpose.
> 
> So I got this crazy idea to have Chrollo tagging along with Kurapika on his goal to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes like Killua does with Gon on his goal to find his father, and wrote it down~with some mature themes because I think their relationship dynamic is interesting
> 
> Also Kurapika finally picks up his phone lol
> 
> And I named this story after HunterxHunter opening song because it is full of hope and in this story, for Kurapika too.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika should have woken up to Chrollo’s handsome face being illuminated by the soft rays of sunlight through the window.

He should have been giving a rare fond smile and brushing the soft black locks away, before getting up to prepare for the day.

Instead he woke up to no Chrollo beside him.

“…”

  
Fear gripped his heart for a moment, before he remembered Chrollo liked to wander around.

And that he had a cell phone.

Which was on the dresser beside the bed.

_No way._

Kurapika practically scrambled out of the bed.

His heartbeat increased steadily until he got to the door and yanked it open.

“Chrollo!”

  
“Yes?”

Chrollo’s voice called from the kitchen.

That was when Kurapika smelt something.

Something good.

He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.

He went to the kitchen where Chrollo was cooking breakfast with a smile.

“…I thought you were gone.”

Kurapika murmured and wrapped his arms around Chrollo’s waist and Chrollo chuckled.

“Why would I leave? I have nowhere else to go.”

  
He said in bemusement.

  
“You didn’t take your cellphone.”

Kurapika stated.

“Relax. I just thought I’d make breakfast today.”

Chrollo said. He flipped the egg up in the frying pan, giggling as Kurapika nuzzled the back of his neck sleepily.

  
“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I am a man of many talents. And that tickles.”  
  
Chrollo said, his grey eyes with their long eyelashes glancing at him. 

Kurapika couldn’t help it.

He turned Chrollo’s face and gave him a languid kiss.

Chrollo’s eyes widened in surprise, and he whimpered slightly as Kurapika’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

“Mm….”

He murmured, before remembering he was in the midst of cooking.

Gently, he pushed Kurapika away, a pout on his lips.

“Kurapika, I’m cooking!”

“…You said you were a man of many talents, I’m sure multi-tasking is one of them.”

  
Kurapika said and attempted to kiss Chrollo again but Chrollo put a hand in front of his face.

“No. It’s…embarrassing. Go and wait at the table for breakfast.”  
  
Chrollo said, pursing his lips.

Kurapika wanted to embarrass him even more.

Chrollo’s honesty was so endearing to him.  
  
  
But he also wanted to taste Chrollo’s cooking.

  
  
_Decisions._

  
  
Kurapika thought idly and reminded himself that distractions in the kitchen could constitute as a hazard.

Never mind the fact that Chrollo liked to nuzzle his hair when he caught him in the kitchen.

_Unjust._

Kurapika thought but nothing was fair about Chrollo Lucilfer.

“Fine.”  
  
He said and headed out of the kitchen, though not before leaving a murmur by Chrollo’s ear.

“You look cute in an apron.”

The blond said, dodged Chrollo’s quick swipe of embarrassment, and left the kitchen with a smirk.

* * *

When Chrollo came out of the kitchen, it was apron-less and with two plates of delicious smelling food in his hands.

“Thank you for waiting.”

He seemed to be back to his suave self, complete with a gentleman’s smile as he served Kurapika like a butler.

It was a typical Yorknew breakfast with bacon, scrambled eggs, and an added dose of chicken sandwich with cheese.

“Beauties first.”

Chrollo said with a smirk, holding out his hand with a flourish.

Kurapika stared at him.

Chrollo stared back.

“You should go first then.”

  
Kurapika said bluntly and pink touched Chrollo’s cheeks.

“…Beautiful blonds first.”

He countered and Kurapika snorted with a smirk, taking up the cutlery.

He started on the scrambled eggs first, their color like the light Chrollo seemed to bring to his life.

Chrollo looked with the eagerness of a kid as Kurapika tasted his cooking.

“Is it good?”

He said and Kurapika couldn’t disappoint him.

Not that he would even need to.

“A man of many talents indeed.”  
  
He said calmly but was already moving to the bacon.  
  


  
Chrollo’s eyes lighted up.

He pumped his fist like in victory with a grin and then flopped gracefully onto his seat, digging into his own breakfast.

“Mm! Delicious~I am a man of many talents indeed!”  
  
The prideful man praised himself and Kurapika said.  
  
“Don’t say that yourself.”  
  
But he had a slight smile on his face.  
  
  
Chrollo always managed to surprise him.

“How long did you practice?”

He asked as he munched the chicken sandwich, the juicy taste filling his tastebuds.

Chrollo hummed.

“It did not take long, it felt like I had already known how to cook when I had my memories. And practicing was just rehearsing.”

“I see.”  
  
Kurapika said. He did not find it surprising for an independent man like Chrollo to know how to create his own sustenance.

“But I was still nervous.”

“Hm?”

Kurapika looked up, as Chrollo munched on his own breakfast.

“…Kurapika’s cooking is good. I could only hope mine would match up. I’m glad it did.”  
  
Chrollo told him honestly, blinking his grey eyes.  
  
  
Kurapika would have kissed him if he hadn’t had food in his mouth.

At this rate, he would be taking a page of instant gratification from Chrollo’s book.

Kurapika cleared his throat with a smirk.

“Who knew you could feel doubt?”

Chrollo pursued his lips, and Kurapika smiled.  
  
  
“It’s good.”  
  
He said clearly, and Chrollo’s eyes widened as if he knew how rare it was to receive a compliment from him.

“I’m glad…!”  
  
  
Chrollo said with a happy giggle, his eyes bright as he consumed more of his own food.

_He’s illegal._

Kurapika thought.

At that moment, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out.

It was Leorio.

“…”

Chrollo tilted his head.

Kurapika inhaled, and answered the call.

“…Hello?”

_“Kurapika! I finally got through!”_

Kurapika exhaled in relief.  
  
“What, it’s just you Leorio.”

_“Of course it’s just me! And ah – sorry about that yesterday.”_

Leorio said and Kurapika asked.  
  
“It’s fine. Why was Hisoka with you?”  
  
There was a pause. Kurapika waited.

_“…To be honest, I don’t know. He just decided to tag along, saying he wanted to experience what Chrollo was doing. That guy is crazy! He brought to me half-dead bodies! Saying I could practice my medical skills…I myself almost needed medical attention!”_

“Where is he now?”

_“I don’t know. He disappeared off somewhere. Anyway –“_

Leorio leaned back in the seat in public as he looked around as if Hisoka would suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

_“What is with dangerous bad guys nowadays? Chrollo losing his memories and you taking him in was shocking enough. And then Hisoka suddenly appeared and wouldn’t take no for an answer! Why are the bad guys traveling with the good guys?! Am I in some crazy dream?”_

Leorio the sane one of their group expressed his disbelief as Kurapika calmly ate his breakfast.

“Mm…surprisingly, it’s reality. Hisoka still wants to fight Chrollo, that’s all I know. Well, it’s impossible for him though.”

Kurapika said as he ate his breakfast, and the ex-bad guy opposite him tilted his head.

“Kurapika, you should concentrate on breakfast.”  
  


Kurapika nodded his head and put the phone on speaker mode as Leorio spoke.

“…Oh my god. Was that Chrollo? I just heard the leader of the Phantom Troupe –“

“ _Former_ leader of the Phantom Troupe.”

“F-Former leader yes.”  
  
Leorio said to appease Kurapika and asked like he needed clarification.

“So…what are you doing now?”

“Hm? I’m eating breakfast. Chrollo made it for me.”

  
There was silence.

  
“…It isn’t poisoned, is it?”

“No. He’s eating his too. He’s not the man he was before.”  
  
  
Kurapika said tersely and Leorio got the hint. 

Chrollo just watched curiously but decided to speak.

“I wouldn’t poison Kurapika’s breakfast~I would be lonely if he died!”  
  
The former leader of the Phantom Troupe said casually and Leorio almost choked.

“Y-Yeah. Hi. Chrollo.”

  
Chrollo chuckled.  
  
“Hello. Kurapika’s friend, Leorio.”

“…Hi. How are you doing in your amnesiac life? Also how’s living with Kurapika like.”

Leorio whispered the last part and Chrollo laughed.  
  
“I am enjoying it with my very being. Kurapika is a sweet man. Being with him is fun.”

Kurapika hid a smile as Leorio seemed tongue-tied on the other end.

Then he finally said.

“Hey. Kurapika. I don’t care if he’s the leader of the Phantom Troupe or not anymore.”

“…Hm?”

“Yeah. He’s a keeper. He just called you sweet. I can’t even see any girl calling you that. Even the sweetest girl in the world wouldn’t call you that. He said being with you is _fun_!!!”  
  
  
Leorio seemed aghast and Kurapika would have been annoyed if Leorio’s disbelief wasn’t secretly funny to him.

  
“You don’t need to tell me that.”  
  
He said, but was secretly appeased at his friend approving of his relationship with Chrollo.

In his eyes.  
  
He had yet to convince Chrollo to see the same.

Of course reality had to give him a thwack in the head.

“Fun yes. Oh, going on a date with Chrollo will be fun…♠”

“G-Gah! Hisoka?!”

“Hey Leo-rio. I brought more half dead bodies for you to practice your medical skills. Well, this time they’re only one quarter dead. I held back. Aren’t I a good traveling companion, Chrollo? ♣”  
  
“Why are you asking him.”  
  
Kurapika hissed as Chrollo tilted his head.

“This is better than determining the cause of death I guess?! Wait, you didn’t even ask me!!!”

Leorio complained as noise started to break out from the other end of the line.

“W-What’s that?!”

“Ahhh! Are those guys dead?!”

“Did he kill them?!”

It seemed Hisoka bringing heavily injured bodies to Leorio had caused a commotion in public.

Leorio fumbled with his phone, eyes darting frantically as he took up his briefcase and yelled.

“Er – Kurapika – I’ll talk to you another time!!!”

“See you in Yorknew for our date, Chrollo ♥.”

The line cut off.

“…”

Kurapika put down his phone with an impassive face.

Leorio’s business was none of his business, as long as his friend wasn’t in danger.

Hisoka seemed to be enjoying himself for some reason unknown to him, and it was highly unlikely he would kill the cause of his amusement.

Though he doubted Hisoka would stay long.

“They sound like they’re having fun.”

Chrollo commented in amusement as he munched on his sandwich.

“This world revolves around enjoyment after all.”

“…Why do you say that?”

Kurapika asked to Chrollo’s unpredictable remark.

“…Well, isn’t it enjoyable to be able to do anything you want? Why would you do something you don’t want to do?”  
  
Chrollo questioned.

He twirled the fork around his finger.

“I’ve been doing research. The fact that the Hunter Exam exists, implies that if you possess the drive and motivation, you can become anything you want and reach your goals. Hunters get so many privileges with their license and the richest people in the world are mostly Hunters. And all they have to do is pass one test. They even let people re-take the Hunter exam…giving multiple chances…the only condition is to survive.”

Chrollo yawned as if surviving was child’s play to him.

“Do you want to become a Hunter? What do you think of people who die in the Hunter Exam?”

Kurapika asked the question no one had ever gotten the chance to ask the man who had been leader of the Phantom Troupe.

Chrollo blinked his innocuous looking grey eyes.

“Ah. About that…I’m already a Hunter.”

“What?”

  
Kurapika said and Chrollo nodded.

“Yes. I tried to sign up for the test, but I was informed I already had my hunter license and couldn’t take the test. I don’t know what kind of hunter I was though.”

_Does he do his hunter activities after he disappears from jobs with the Phantom Troupe?_

Kurapika wondered.

He was not surprised that Chrollo was a hunter.

When he had been in the mafia, one of the Phantom Troupe had gotten their location from the Hunter’s website, so Uvogin could hunt them down.

It could have been Chrollo.

  
Stealing itself was a form of hunting.

An illegal one.

It was likely Chrollo’s curiosity and challenge-seeking personality had led him to take the Hunter Exam.

“I wonder if I can get my Hunter license…but I don’t know what my group looked like…or where my house is if I had one.”

Chrollo seemed to muse dangerously to himself.

“Yeah. You don’t know. It’s not possible.”

  
Kurapika said, cutting into his thoughts.

“That is probably true.”

Chrollo acknowledged but he still looked contemplative.

Then he remembered the other question.

“People who die in the Hunter Exam huh…the website did list that people can die in the Hunter Exam and they are not liable for the deaths because of choice of free will.”

The former leader of the Phantom Troupe idly stirred the soft egg around on his plate.

“Honestly, I don’t think much of them. If they can’t survive, then they’re not worth considering. After all, I…”

“…You?”

Kurapika said lowly.

Chrollo blinked.

Then he raised his gaze, far away above.

“…survived.”

Kurapika was silent.

Chrollo looked at him.

The fork pierced the egg on his plate.

He moved so fast Kurapika didn’t have time to react.

The fork was suddenly in front of his mouth.

Had Chrollo directed the fork at his jugular, he could have suffered a fatal injury.

Or even…

“You can’t hone such reflexes you remember even without your memories without having to fight for survival.”

Chrollo’s voice was deep, his grey eyes deadly serious.

“It’s procedural memory. Unconscious memory from experience with skills. Such memories are encoded and stored by the cerebellum, putamen, caudate nucleus and the motor cortex, all of which are involved in motor control. Amnesia only affects declarative memories in the hippocampus. Memories of people.”

Kurapika was still.

Then Chrollo blinked and smiled, nudging the egg against his lips.

“So don’t ask dangerous questions, for I fear what my former self might have been. Let’s just have a lovely breakfast.”

“…Don’t do that again.”

Kurapika said, opening his mouth as Chrollo slid the food into his mouth.

Kurapika knew.

It had been too abrupt, too fast to dodge, with no hint or warning at all.

Had Chrollo intended to kill him, he could have died then and there.

Chrollo Lucilfer was still dangerous.

Even without his Nen.

But there was one difference between the past Chrollo and present Chrollo.

Without his memories, Chrollo intended no harm.

And intent was the governor of humans’ actions.

“This is a world of survival. You, who survived your clan’s massacre…are an amazing……soul.”

Chrollo said as he drew back, his posture relaxed once again as he ate his breakfast quietly.

“It is an honor to travel with you on your journey…Kurapika.”

* * *

“Spar with me.”

Kurapika said to Chrollo when he returned home with their lunch, seating himself on the chair.

Chrollo blinked from where he was doing exercises like a normal person.

“I don’t want to fight you.”

He said, one hand behind his back as he did pushups on the floor.

Kurapika just stared at the black haired man who was sweating slightly.

“…Come and eat.”

He finally said and Chrollo responded distantly.

“After this set.”

“Is that so? I’ll start first then.”

Kurapika said and opened the packet, digging into his lunch.

He glanced back and forth at Chrollo who seemed lost in thought as he continued his exercise.

He wondered what the amnesiac man was thinking.

What did amnesiac people think about?

“Ah, looks good.”

Kurapika almost started, Chrollo was suddenly in front of him on the chair like he had just teleported.

Chrollo’s grey eyes blinked at him, before he noticed Kurapika’s reaction and a slight smirk crossed his lips.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me~”

He sang and ate the lunch Kurapika had brought back for him.

Kurapika just looked at him, and said.

“I want to test your fighting ability.”

“My fighting ability does not need to be tested.”

Chrollo seemed to be surprisingly stubborn.

“If you win, I’ll take you out to a café for pudding.”

Chrollo paused.

Then he looked up with a smile.

“…what are the conditions for winning?”

* * *

They were on top of a hill a distance away from the town.

They faced each other as the wind blew, a tree in the centre of the hill.

Kurapika had checked. It would be about an hour until people started coming to the hill, for a brief sightseeing of the city.

More than enough time.

Chrollo yawned.

“I’m sleepy.”

“It seems you’re the one underestimating me.”

Kurapika said, having removed his tribal outfit so he was in his fighting gear.

Chrollo smiled and spread his arm, his background the city and expanse of orange-blue sky.

He was a photogenic sight with his annoyingly handsome face and serene smile.

“Can’t we just lie on this beautiful hill and look at the scenery together?”

“…We can do that after our sparring.”

Kurapika didn’t concede.

Chrollo was silent.

Kurapika took it as his signal to continue.

“Land 10 hits on me, in 10 minutes. And you win.”

“…You should change the winning condition to avoiding 10 hits from me in 10 minutes.”

Chrollo said, then blinked.

“No wait…that’s likely impossible. Then, let’s change the winning condition to me avoiding 10 hits from you in 10 minutes!”

“No.”

Kurapika said, then dashed forward and slammed his fist into Chrollo.

Chrollo doubled back with a gasp, and Kurapika stared at him.

“Fight –“

A kick sent him careening against the tree.

It was his turn to gasp as Chrollo’s voice said.

  
“Don’t worry. I adjusted my strength.”

And then he moved and Kurapika barely got out of the way in time.

  
  
Kurapika brought up his arms to block Chrollo’s blows before remembering the condition he had set.

He ducked in the nick of time, sliding away before Chrollo could hit him.

“I knew you would do that.”

Chrollo’s voice came from behind him like the shadow of an assassin and Kurapika’s eyes widened.

Multiple blows hit him all at once, like he was being hit by a spider’s legs.

“That was 6…”

Chrollo said from where he was suddenly in front of him.

“And I hit you once at the start. 3 more to go, and it hasn’t even been 5 minutes.”

Chrollo looked at him like in disappointment.

“Is that all you have? I thought you were stronger than this.”

This time, Kurapika sensed it -

\- On fighting instinct, dodging as Chrollo suddenly lunged and swiped at him.

It wasn’t the light swipe Chrollo had given him in the kitchen, but a swipe designed to attack.

And if with more strength, even kill.

He brought his Nen out, materializing the chains Chrollo couldn’t see and lunging them at Chrollo.

He watched in satisfaction as the dagger nicked Chrollo’s shoulder.

Chrollo looked surprised.

“Try to attack me now.”

  
Kurapika challenged, slightly annoyed with himself for underestimating Chrollo.

Chrollo couldn’t see the chains, but he avoided them after the first hit, weaving in and out like some wild dancer.

Kurapika brought more chains out until they formed something akin to a web around Chrollo, threatening to trap the former Spider.

Chrollo blinked as if he could sense them around him.

He moved before the chains could close in, using them as leverage to jump from side to side until he was out of the mesh of chains, somersaulting and landing on his feet lithely.

“You’re using some supernatural power…I feel that same energy…”

The nenless man spoke, staring at Kurapika who looked like he was wielding an invisible weapon.

Kurapika brought up his chains to block Chrollo’s fast blows, a similar feat to how he had used his chains to catch the bullets at Nostrade’s mansion in the bodyguard test.

At the same time, he prepared another chain near Chrollo, hiding it with In as Chrollo seemed able to feel the energy from his battle experience, even without his Nen.

Chrollo pursed his lips but Kurapika was ready to block the blow aimed at his back, his chain making a clinking sound as it collided with Chrollo’s fist.

And then Chrollo surprised him.

He moved his hand so that the chain was wrapped around his fist, intentionally tying himself up to keep the chain occupied so his other hand was free to slam into Kurapika’s shoulder.

“Like this, you can’t escape.”

Chrollo said triumphantly as Kurapika darted back but the chain linked to Chrollo’s fist pulled him towards him.

Chrollo took his moment of imbalance to hit him again, a smug smirk on his lips.

“I wi –“

  
Kurapika moved his hand, and the chains he had hidden the energy of wrapped around Chrollo, stopping his last blow in time.

“…Eh?”

Chrollo looked confused as he suddenly couldn’t move.

“One technique of hunting is to draw your prey to you.”

Kurapika said, a smirk on his lips.

“You actually made it easier for me to lock you in place when you trapped your hand to attack me.”

He said, directing the chains to bring Chrollo away from him as he dusted himself off.

“You move too fast, and you seemed to be able to sense them, so I hid their energy and waited for the perfect moment to strike.”

Chrollo stared at him.

“Then…the invisible one you used to block me…”

“…was a mere distraction.”

Chrollo’s grey eyes widened before he laughed, a smirk on his lips.

“Ha…hahaha…somehow, it feels like this is the first time in a very long while I’ve been bested in battle! You win.”

The man who was able to hold his own against two Zoldycks in a fight with Nen, admitted with a wry smirk.

“A-Ahh…I was looking forward to my pudding…”

He said nonchalantly, with a small pout even as he attempted to break out of his binds.

“It’s no use. You can’t break them as you are.”

It was Kurapika’s turn to be smug as he advanced towards Chrollo, who couldn’t back away.

Kurapika smiled pleasantly as he looked at Chrollo who was chained up before his red eyes.

“Now…what shall I do with you…my prey?”

  
Chrollo looked like he recognized the look in Kurapika’s eyes.

His handsome face paled and flushed at the same time.

“Don’t tell me…”

Kurapika pretended to muse.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you gained something if you won, but if I won I gained nothing right?”

He pointed out and Chrollo sweated.

“…but you said you wanted to test my strength.”

He said almost meekly and Kurapika’s eyes flashed.

“Yeah, but I _didn’t_ say that was all it was.”

“B-But that’s not fair…”

Chrollo protested as he tried to get out of his binds to no avail.

“Oh? Is Chrollo Lucilfer not admitting his defeat?”

Kurapika challenged.

Chrollo moved his mouth, looking torn between a pout and a scowl.

“I didn’t know you were into bondage.”

He accused, before Kurapika kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://human-memory.net/explicit-implicit-memory/
> 
> The stuff Chrollo said about memories~I got the information from there.
> 
> I question why Kurapika in this story seems to be a pervert or at least sex-focused, but most KuroKura fics have Chrollo as the pervert even though he doesn't seem like he would be one since he's a gentleman, so I guess it's fair? 
> 
> I don't really agree with that common Chrollo characterization of forcefulness, because he seems to do things very stealthily, wanting to leave Yorknew to protect his Spider, gathering abilities to kill Hisoka 100%, even the way he killed the assassins was just one clean blow to the back of the head which the Zoldycks approved. It made me a bit sad to see Chrollo portrayed as some huge jerk, so I decided to write my own characterization.
> 
> I suppose it may be because Kurapika's always been a very physical person, punching people who angered him like the mafia goon. He's very action-oriented. Aggressive too. And sex is a physical act.
> 
> Anyway...I wrote the later part of this chapter and the sex scene but lost it because I forgot to save. So I actually had to rewrite it. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments on my story! They made me really happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika pushed Chrollo down on the ground, kissing the man he had bound in his chains.

Chrollo moaned and moved against him, which turned him on even more.

He used his chain to tear open Chrollo’s shirt, watching as the material gave way, and Chrollo protested.

“Oi…!”

He said but was silenced by a deeper kiss, gasping as Kurapika’s hand pinched his nipple.

“Ngh -!”

Kurapika’s mouth traced Chrollo’s neck, and Chrollo shivered.

“You’re eager…”

He said as he felt Kurapika’s erection against him.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.”

Kurapika said as he drew back and looked at a flushed Chrollo underneath him, bound by his chains.

“Ahahaha…could it be, I fell into a trap?”

Chrollo gave his charming smile even while restrained.

“I wonder.”

Kurapika smirked at him as he unbuttoned Chrollo’s pants and Chrollo paled.

“Wait, we can talk about this – ah -!”

He cried out as Kurapika’s hand curled around his cock.

“A-Ah wait – you’re seriously going to do this here…?”

Kurapika rolled his eyes at Chrollo’s hesitation when Chrollo was such an exhibitionist when they were alone.

  
“Spread your legs, thief.”

He said and Chrollo pursed his lips.

“No.”

He turned his head up pridefully and Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

He moved his chains so that the cold metal snaked around Chrollo’s body, spreading the legs of the former leader of the Phantom Troupe for him.

Chrollo’s eyes widened as he stared as his legs were spread by the chains, and it was so endearing to Kurapika.

The thief looked truly caught, as if he had realized in that moment how much he was at the mercy of the chain user.

Chrollo shuddered as he felt Kurapika’s arousal against his thigh, as the blond growled against his neck.

He whined softly as Kurapika ground against him, licking the sensitive skin on his neck.

Kurapika had undressed him on a hill in full public sight, as if he didn’t care if anyone saw them.

He withdrew and looked at Chrollo, chains wrapped around his spread legs, hands bound above his head.

The black haired man’s shirt was ripped open, revealing his nipples and abs, and his pants were around his knees.

His face was flushed in embarrassment, his eyes, usually cool and composed, looking like they couldn’t comprehend the situation.

He looked a delectable sight.

“Hmm…”

Kurapika pretended to muse when he looked at Chrollo, when really he was just savouring the sight of the trapped man.

“What?”

Chrollo glared at him, trying to close his legs, and glaring harder when he found he couldn’t.

“Don’t just stare at me.”

He muttered as he shifted his gaze when Kurapika didn’t say anything for a while.

“But you look so beautiful.”

The words slipped out before he could stop them, and both Kurapika and Chrollo blinked.

“What…”

Chrollo stared as if he couldn’t believe Kurapika would say such words when he was in such an embarrassing situation.

Kurapika noticed, and couldn’t help but push.

“I want to show you off to anyone who happens to pass by.”

“…Do you not know the meaning of shame? No!”

Kurapika just continued staring at the frazzled Chrollo.

It was such a rare occurrence he got to see Chrollo like this.

He could bet he was in the only one in the world who got to see Chrollo Lucilfer in such a state.

His erection reminded him he had to do something, and he gasped as Chrollo’s thigh moved against him and the black haired man stated.

“Behind the tree.”

* * *

“A-Ah -!”

Kurapika’s fingers entered Chrollo when they were behind the tree, and the black haired man’s back arched beautifully.

Chrollo whimpered against his neck, turning him on even more.

“Kura –“

He cried out when Kurapika’s fingers curled inside him.

Were his hands free, they would have been trembling on Kurapika’s shoulders.

He teased Chrollo’s cock, pressing down on the leaking tip.

“Haah…”

Chrollo looked so vulnerable, a sight only he got to see.

He moved his fingers deeper and deeper, swallowing the cries of the former Spider leader with a kiss.

  
Kurapika really couldn’t get enough.

There was just something about having Chrollo in _his chains_ that really aroused him.

“A-h -ahh –“

Chrollo whimpered, his black eyes still staring as if he couldn’t believe it was happening.

His tongue came out, trying to battle against Kurapika’s, who growled and shoved his tongue harder, and Chrollo gasped.

“Chain user –“

Chrollo called, and he knew he was calling him from that night when he had run away, and he was almost surprised that Chrollo remembered.

That night still seemed so surreal to him, when he had kissed Chrollo on the ground under the open sky.

“ – ah!”

He only realized he had touched Chrollo’s prostate when the sinfully handsome man cried out.

“…Here?”

Kurapika murmured and moved his fingers into that same spot again, and Chrollo _whined_.

“D-Don’t…”

Chrollo protested, and it only made Kurapika want to do it more.

He just stared at Chrollo’s flushed visage and his fingers inside him for a while.

“I’m going in.”

The words left his lips and Chrollo’s grey eyes widened.

“Already?”

He murmured but Kurapika wasn’t listening, his red eyes staring at the Spider trapped against the tree in his chains.

“Yeah.”

Kurapika got out as he positioned himself at Chrollo’s entrance and entered him in one swift thrust.

Chrollo’s eyes widened like looking to the sky.

He gasped like he was just hit, like the realization was dawning on him.

“W-We’re really…ah -!”

Kurapika didn’t give him time to speak, as he continued to thrust, harder and harder.

“A-Ah – ahhhn…!”

He gave Chrollo’s cock a jerk, and the other man’s back arched against the tree.

He was still staring at Kurapika as if his mind was caught somewhere between the battle he had almost won and the present moment.

  
“Focus on me.”

  
Kurapika stated with a punishing thrust and Chrollo moaned.

Kurapika gritted his teeth as Chrollo clenched against him.

“Perhaps another position?”

He asked and Chrollo stared at him.

  
“Eh?”

Before he could pull Chrollo onto his lap, voices spoke.

“The weather’s so nice today!”

Chrollo stilled.

Kurapika blinked.

“Isn’t it? The scenery from this hill is a beautiful one.”

“Oh, I’m so glad I’m here with you…”

It seemed to be a couple who had visited the hill for the scenery.

Kurapika looked at Chrollo, whom pouted at him.

“Why can’t you treat me like that?”

He asked, and Kurapika blinked.

“Huh?”

Chrollo stared, then said.

“Ah – I mean, we could have just looked at the nice scenery together…”

He averted his gaze.

“…Hm?”

An amused smile crossed Kurapika’s lips.

“So, you really wanted to look at the nice scenery?”

“Maybe?”

Chrollo’s smile taunted him.

“Like a couple?”

Kurapika taunted back, as it was clear from the man and woman’s tone they were clearly together.

Chrollo blinked.

“Friends can still enjoy a nice scenery together. Acquaintances even.”

He said, somehow managing to remain composed when Kurapika was inside him.

Kurapika stared, and gave another thrust.

“Ah -!”

  
Chrollo cried out before clamping his mouth shut.

“What was that?”

The woman’s voice spoke and the man said.

“It wasn’t my imagination?”

“I don’t know…”

Chrollo paled at the look in Kurapika’s eyes.

“Are you…”

He said, and prepared himself just in time as Kurapika resumed fucking him.

“Ng –“

Chrollo cut himself off mid-moan and Kurapika barked a short almost inaudible laugh.

“Better keep silent, or you’ll be found out.”

Chrollo looked like he could kill him with his glare.

Kurapika merely smirked and muffled his cries with a kiss, letting Chrollo moan softly into his mouth.

He groaned quietly as Chrollo’s body moved against his chains, as they were tangled together intimately.

“You feel good.”

He returned Chrollo’s words, hissing into the flushed ear.

“Maybe we should come back another time.”

Dimly he registered the man’s voice.

“Y-Yeah…”

The woman said.

He heard the sound of footsteps, and then their presences were gone.

Chrollo looked really embarrassed when he withdrew to look at him.

“You’ll pay for this…”

He said, but didn’t sound threatening with his voice a breathy gasp and his face red.

“Pft -!”

Kurapika laughed and collapsed on him.

“Why are you laughing, you bastard!”

  
Chrollo growled at him.

“I don’t know – it’s so funny – the former leader of the Phantom Troupe – really embarrassed to be caught having sex outside? By strangers? Ha..hahahah!!! I thought you would taunt me and egg me on, but this is so… _cute!_ ”

The blond laughed like the kid he had once been.

“Shut up! I have class! Why would I let strangers hear me during s-sex?”

The black haired man said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Kurapika grinned.

“Did you just stutter? Ha…hahaha!!!”

Chrollo would have hit him if he wasn’t bound by chains.

“Don’t laugh at me you jerk! I was really embarrassed!”

“Haha…okay…”

Kurapika managed and drew away with a grin, and kissed the glaring Chrollo on the cheek.

It seemed to appease Chrollo only slightly and he ruffled Chrollo’s soft black hair.

  
“Sorry. You were just so cute, I couldn’t resist.”

Chrollo’s face flushed when Kurapika smiled genuinely at him.

“I am not cute. I am the former leader of the Phantom Troupe.”

He pointed out and Kurapika just looked at him amused.

Chrollo pursed his lips, then smirked and clenched around Kurapika.

Kurapika gasped and Chrollo chuckled.

“If you can’t even fuck me properly, let me out of these chains and I’ll do the job.”

He lowered his voice to a low baritone with a smirk and if it were anyone other than Kurapika, they would have shuddered.

“Oh?”

Kurapika stated as he pulled Chrollo onto his lap with a smirk.

“I won’t hold back then.”

He hissed and slammed Chrollo down onto his cock.

Chrollo made that gasp again, his mouth falling open which Kurapika covered with his.

“Ah – ahhh -!”

Kurapika fucked up into him, using his chains to spread Chrollo’s legs open wider.

He ran his hands over Chrollo’s ass just to feel him, squeezing the soft skin.

“You –“

Chrollo couldn’t finish his sentence as his head was falling onto Kurapika’s shoulder with another hard thrust.

“Haah…..”

“Hm?”

Kurapika murmured, moving his chains to rub against Chrollo’s cock.

Chrollo trembled against him.

He gasped, then whined as Kurapika’s tongue touched his ear, licking around the earlobe.

  
“I know you’re sensitive here.”

  
Kurapika’s voice resounded in his ear, as his tongue went into his ear.

“N-No…”

  
Chrollo breathed heavily.

Kurapika chuckled in his ear before his chains pressed on the tip of his cock.

“Ahhh – ahh….“

  
The blond continued on that way for a while, just licking and teasing the black haired thief.

Chrollo bit into his shoulder, trembling on his lap.

“Stop – just –“

He whined lowly as Kurapika’s tongue moved to his nipple.

“Ah…..ngh….!”

“Mmm….”

Kurapika took his time, as he pressed his tongue against Chrollo’s nipple.

Then he closed his mouth and sucked and Chrollo moaned.

“A-Ah – stop messing around and just -!”

Kurapika felt himself growing bigger inside Chrollo.

He found he wanted Chrollo so much, wanted him for only himself.

“Yeah.”

He said, and moved again, pounding hard into Chrollo.

“A-ah – ahh -ahhhhh -!”

Chrollo cried out, whimpering on his lap as Kurapika fucked him.

“Kura – pika –“

“Damn…”

Kurapika cursed and his hands moved to Chrollo’s hips, as he lifted Chrollo, slamming him down harder and harder each time.

Chrollo’s cries began to get uncontrollably louder.

“Ah – AH – AHH –!”

He began to fuck Chrollo like he was fighting a battle, getting rougher and rougher.

Chrollo’s hands trembled in their restraints.

His eyes were dazed, half-lidded with pleasure.

Kurapika felt his own chains around Chrollo’s body, felt the cold hard metal restraining the former Spider.

It only made him get rougher, and soon Chrollo was sobbing in pleasure.

“I -I –!”

“Not yet.”

Kurapika breathed as he took Chrollo off his lap as suddenly as he had made him take him in.

  
“Eh?”

  
Chrollo looked dazed.

His eyes widened when Kurapika wrapped his chains around the base of his cock.

“H-Hey -!”

“We’re going to come together.”

Kurapika said like a command as he pushed Chrollo against the tree so that the former Spider leader’s back was facing him.

“This position is –“

Kurapika didn’t let Chrollo finish, as he entered him from behind, and Chrollo gasped sharply.

The blond groaned, his hands moving to Chrollo’s nipples, as his other hand trailed down his chest to his abs.

Chrollo’s body shuddered against his hands, and he groaned as Kurapika alternated between rubbing his nipples and massaging his abs as he fucked him.

His cock strained helplessly against the chain, his forehead against the bark of the tree as he panted.

“Haah……ahh….!”

His head raised, his mouth letting out a gasp as Kurapika’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Ah there -!”

“Even if you don’t say that…”

Kurapika finally said something besides growls, and grunted as he slammed into Chrollo’s prostate.

His hands gripped Chrollo’s hips tightly as he fucked Chrollo from behind.

“…Hey…this position….!”

“Hm?”

Kurapika murmured, nuzzling Chrollo’s sweaty neck.

“I – I don’t like – ah -!”

Chrollo clenched around him and Kurapika groaned.

“Switch…”

Chrollo managed, turning his head to look at him.

Then he swallowed, and spoke softly.

“I want to see you.”

  
“…”

Kurapika just stared.

“What…?”

Chrollo breathed, oblivious to the effect of his words on him.

Kurapika smiled.

“You don’t even know what you’re saying, do you?”

He asked, and without waiting for a reply, turned Chrollo over onto his back.

Chrollo looked confused, but didn’t have time to think on it as Kurapika started thrusting again, towards his climax.

“Ah -!”

His head shifted as he squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them to look at Kurapika.

“Unchain me…”

He breathed, grey eyes staring into Kurapika’s red.

“Haah…”

  
Kurapika panted, and without thinking let his chains fall away from Chrollo’s body.

Chrollo immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging to him like a spider.

Kurapika braced one hand against the tree, the other hand gripping onto Chrollo’s leg as he adjusted him.

“Chrollo…”

  
He said his ex-enemy’s name without knowing why.

Chrollo’s grey eyes blinked at him.

“Kurapika.”

He said simply.

Then he let loose one leg, letting one free hand travel up to Kurapika’s golden hair.

“Don’t leave me.”

“…”  
  


  
Kurapika shook himself out of the pleasure for a while to look at Chrollo.

“…Don’t abandon me.”

Chrollo said after a moment of silence.

“…why?”

Kurapika managed, and Chrollo looked up, into something beyond him.

“…I don’t know. Just…”

He fell silent for a moment, a bitter smile crossing his lips.

“I remember…a city…..a junkyard.”

“…”

“Where I…abandoned myself…away from the world.”

Chrollo spoke distantly, grey eyes blank.

Then he smiled and closed his eyes, tightening his arm around Kurapika’s neck and leaning against him.

“So…don’t abandon me alright?”

“…Meteor City?”

Kurapika mouthed and Chrollo just nodded.

_“I don’t understand what it means to lose my family….because I never had one.”_

Chrollo’s words that night, which he had pretended he had forgotten, came to him.

Then he realized Chrollo was showing trust in him.

“Yeah.”

He said and embraced Chrollo.

“…promise?”

Chrollo’s voice was small, like the remnants of a child.

“…I promise.”

Kurapika said, and Chrollo relaxed against him.

_‘Thank you’_ his body language seemed to say.

“Take me.”

Chrollo’s voice was peaceful.

And so Kurapika took him.

The Spider leader was sprawled out against the tree, one hand wrapped around Kurapika’s neck as he moaned.

His limbs flayed, his pleasure-filled eyes widening as if he was really comprehending what was happening to him.

“Look at me.”

Kurapika said, his hand on Chrollo’s cheek, before he kissed him.

Chrollo _looked_ at him.

Those grey eyes which would go blank at times, and had been so blank when he had first met him –

They looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

Then the Spider leader’s hand clutched at his hair and Chrollo kissed Kurapika back.

“I never knew intimacy could feel this good.”

There were traces of the Chrollo Lucilfer the world had known, in Chrollo’s voice.

He had said it suddenly, but softly and deeply.

Then he smiled and leaned his head back like he had in that orchestra he had forgotten, like he was accepting something beyond his understanding.

Kurapika looked at Chrollo, as if he was seeing what had gotten them there.

  
“Together.”

He stated and thrust again, but it was at a more controlled pace, gradually increasing.

Chrollo embraced him as if surrendering to the moment, letting the sounds of pleasure escape from his parted lips.

Kurapika panted, as he took the former leader of the Spider, holding him close to himself.

Their breaths mixed together in a heated kiss as Kurapika thrust, and Chrollo breathed.

“I’m…”

“Yeah.”

With a few more thrusts as their bodies moved in tandem, they came, intertwined together in their shared act.

* * *

He was from a city that didn’t exist to the world, where things and people were abandoned.

He was from a tribe that had hidden itself in a village from the world, because they were feared.

He had gotten out of that abandoned city with his creation, the Spider, to make his mark on the world in search of his purpose.

He had gotten out of that hidden village with his zest for adventure, to see the outside world.

In his journey, he had somehow ended up killing his tribe, for their Scarlet Eyes.

In his journey, he had ended up coming back to losing his whole family.

He never had a family.

And he had lost the family who had loved him.

He who previously lived for adventure, to see the outside world, became chained in his grief and thirst for vengeance.

While he, who had locked away all emotion, was not even aware as he continued taking all that he wanted.

They met in the fated place of Yorknew, with their allies involved.

He had not had any fear when he had been kidnapped and threatened with death, and he was expecting to sacrifice himself for his allies.

He was torn between vengeance and his friends, and in the end chose his friends.

But then a twist of fate happened.

An accident.

Like their souls had been pushed together by a divine hand, he ended up with a memory-less murderer of his clan.

Innocent and pure, with a curiosity like a child.

When he was the one who had robbed the innocence of his childhood with that massacre.

He took all he threw at him, until he couldn’t even be angry anymore.

And so he changed his plan.

Faced with such pure eyes, revenge seemed far away.

Had he been as pure and as innocent back then?

No.

He hadn’t.

He had beat people up until they were begging for mercy, until blood was spilling out from their bodies.

And when they had begged for mercy, he had told them to die.

Had he been the one abandoned in a junkyard city non-existent to the world…

…he feared what he would have become.

He, who wielded vengeance like his double-edged weapon.

Uncaring if he destroyed himself in the process.

And so he changed the deal with the Spider, and stole away from them their leader.

Stealing from them the one who created their family even for people who didn’t know what family was.

From the people who had stolen his family away from him.

Taking the man who believed humans have souls –

\- Along with him on his journey to recover the souls of his tribe.

In the scattered Scarlet Eyes.

It was a fitting end to the twisted story of revenge.

Only, he hoped it would be the end……

* * *

Two men of total opposites, from their appearance right down to their demeanor.

The black haired man was calm and composed, mysterious, secretive, inscrutable, unpredictable.

The blond was stoic but with a hidden passion, dismissive and cold, but heated when it came to things which mattered.

The black haired man believed in the divine, in the existence of humans souls, and moved through life with his own spirit, following his own flow.

The blond man set himself on a goal, somewhere in the divide between the past and present, to collect back the important souls.

He was like the moon.

Mysterious, charming, alluring, yet distant from mortal hands.

And he was like the sun.

Passionate, burning, unaware of his own power which drew others to him.

Two who seemed like they would never meet in the vast, cruel world –

\- Met by the execution of each other’s actions.

Was it the cruelty of fate…

…or was it a hidden miracle?

* * *

“I’m glad I met you.”

Chrollo suddenly said to Kurapika with the same unpredictability as he did everything.

“Huh?”

Kurapika who was still recovering from the intense joining of their bodies, just stared at Chrollo who was smiling serenely.

“I wonder if our souls agreed to meet before we came into this world?”

“…You’re talking about things I don’t understand again…”

Kurapika sighed, but Chrollo looked peaceful.  
  
“Is that so? I just wanted to say that.”

The black haired man smiled up at the blond.

“Thank you.”

The blond just stared.

“You’re welcome…I guess?”

He said, still a little distracted by the physicality of their current moment.

Yet his partner in sexual contact seemed like he had gone somewhere else, despite being on the ground.

“…Earth to Chrollo.”

Kurapika said and pulled hard on a strand of the soft black hair.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Chrollo protested with a pout, but his eyes still seemed to be somewhere else.

Kurapika drew in close to Chrollo’s face, until red was all Chrollo could see.

“Here. Look at this soul.”

He said to get Chrollo’s attention and Chrollo just stared.

“I’m looking.”

He murmured like in awe as if he was seeing Kurapika’s soul.

“…Like the sun.”

“Then you better not stare directly.”

Kurapika was amused as he drew back, away from Chrollo and out of him.

  
“Then maybe I’ll be like Icarus, burnt by the sun?”

Chrollo returned, and Kurapika stated.

“Aren’t you more like the moon? Always so mysterious.”

  
Chrollo blinked.

“Well, I do remember travelling a lot at night…….”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

Chrollo pouted and cuddled.

Kurapika stared.

  
“You still have energy to do that?”

  
Chrollo ignored him.

  
“Why am I like the moon?”

He asked insistently.

  
“Why…I said it without thinking.”

“Those things you say without thinking, I’m actually interested in. You have good instincts.”

“…Well…I said it because we’re opposites. But…”

Kurapika raised his gaze to the sky above them.

“…you’re mysterious and distant, but you still capture people’s attention.”

Chrollo stared.

Then he grinned.

“Haha, what is with that? Are you trying to charm me?!”

He laughed to himself and Kurapika’s face warmed.

“Oi! You asked?!”

He said, but Chrollo just grinned and he demanded.

“Then, you tell me why I’m like the sun! Or were you trying to charm me?”

The blond challenged back to the black haired man with a smirk, but the other man was undaunted.

“Why would I even need to try? You’re like the sun because you’re passionate and you draw people to you even though you’re dangerous.”

“Who’s the dangerous one?”

Kurapika scoffed, but found he quite liked Chrollo’s judgment.

“But then…”

Chrollo’s tone had changed, his hand on Kurapika’s golden hair which shone like the sun.

“…For the sun and moon to meet…it feels like a miracle.”

The man with soulful eyes like the moon said distantly.

  
“…is it?”

The man with scarlet eyes which enraptured like the sun asked.

The black haired man looked at the blond, then leaned to press his forehead to his.  
  
  
“The Spider represents Creation. The weaving of a spider’s web is intentional, and can be compared to the weaving of fate and destiny. A normal spider has 8 legs. Turned sideways, it forms an infinity symbol.”

Chrollo said, and looked into Kurapika’s eyes.  
  
“…the symbol of your clan.”

Silence drifted in the air between them.

“…I don’t know what to say.”

Kurapika finally said.

Chrollo smiled.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know that.”

He said with his secretive eyes and serene manner.

“I would be honoured if I created the circumstances that allowed us to meet.”

“…even if you had to destroy people and lives to do it?”

Kurapika said lowly.

Chrollo looked at him.

“No, people are never destroyed. Death is merely a greeting to eternity.”

Kurapika didn’t know what to say.

Chrollo was out of the world.

Chrollo chuckled as if he knew how out of the world he was, lying there almost naked on the ground against the tree, speaking about eternity.

“Well…”

Kurapika said.

“…Let’s talk about this some other time when you’re not naked on the ground.”

He settled, simply because the information was so sudden and he couldn’t find anything to say in reply.

Chrollo blinked.

Then he seemed to come to the realization.

The man who seemed to take great pride in his appearance scrambled to cover himself up, almost pushing the blond away.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?!”

“…It’s natural. We just had sex.”

  
Kurapika stated after staring.  
  
“Then why are you not naked?”  
  
Chrollo accused.

  
“…Because I just took off my pants.”

“That’s unfair. I demand you take everything off next time.”

“No thanks. It’s troublesome.”

  
Kurapika said, and enjoyed Chrollo’s expression.  
  
“And it’s not troublesome to undress me?”

“No, it’s quite enjoyable actually.”

Kurapika drawled, withholding a grin.

Chrollo frowned, he was now the one who didn’t know how to reply.

Kurapika leaned his cheek on his hand and looked at him in amusement.

Chrollo pursed his lips.  
  
“Why are you so frustrating, chain user?”  
  
He asked, and Kurapika’s lips quirked.

“Revenge.”

Kurapika said, and it almost surprised him, for him to say that heavy word with a light, almost playful tone to his voice.

Chrollo had the gall to look confused.

Kurapika took the opportunity to lean forward and push him down back onto the ground.

“O-Oi?!”  
  
Chrollo started, and Kurapika said calmly.

“So this is your emotion. Your…feelings.”

Chrollo just stared as if Kurapika was the one out of the world.  
  
“What do you mean?”

But Kurapika didn’t feel up to explaining.

  
  
“Nothing. Let’s just lie down here for a while.”  
  
He said and laid down on the grass on top of Chrollo, as images of lying down on the grass in the secluded village flashed in his mind.

  
  
Chrollo still looked confused.

* * *

The old Chrollo had not even allowed one glimpse of emotion to show.

The current Chrollo wore his heart on his sleeve.

But both the past and present Chrollo Lucilfer still had his mystery.

**_How did he become that way?_ **

****

Had Chrollo been an emotional person with pure ideals but was crushed by the cruelty of the world?

Or had he been emotionless by nature and without his memories, gained human emotion?

Kurapika felt inclined towards the former.

Simply because at times he sensed a distant sadness behind Chrollo’s demeanor.

  
It did not excuse his actions of crime as leader of the Phantom Troupe –

\- But it was there, like something hidden beneath the surface.

_And each time, when the work is over, he disappears_

_He doesn’t leave any traces_

Perhaps Chrollo too -

\- Did not have a home to return to

No one could have sensed it, because no one could have ever gotten a chance to get so close to Chrollo Lucilfer.

  
Just like he didn’t allow people a chance to get close to him but somehow, his friends had gotten to him.

_Maybe…_

_…I’m not the only one._

“Stay.”

Kurapika said before he knew.

“…I have nowhere else to go.”

Chrollo said with an enigmatic smile on his face.

The former Phantom Troupe leader wrapped an arm around the Kurta survivor’s back.

The Kurta survivor’s hand tangled into the former Phantom Troupe leader’s hair.

The blond man and black haired man’s eyes closed, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Two souls as different as the sun and moon, meeting each other in the world of survival.

Two people who were never meant to meet, meeting each other.

  
It could be said to be like a miracle.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spider does represent Creation. The spider also represents infinity. Since a spider has 8 legs. Turned sideways, it's the infinity symbol, ∞. That's the symbol Kurapika has on his Kuruta tribe outfit. I thought it was an interesting coincidence. Both Chrollo and Kurapika have something related to them that represents infinity. 
> 
> https://www.whats-your-sign.com/spider-symbol-meaning.html  
> https://trustedpsychicmediums.com/spirit-animals/spider-spirit-animal/  
> http://www.pure-spirit.com/more-animal-symbolism/664-spider-symbolism
> 
> And I suppose I will take the opportunity to say the Spider also represents Fate and Destiny. So the Spider could be Chrollo's attempt to change fate, the fate of people abandoned at Meteor City. The Phantom Troupe was able to make their impact on the world and leave their mark, and obtain anything they wanted. Perhaps there lies a deeper story as well.
> 
> I actually love the Phantom Troupe. I headcanon them as like big kids, they take anything they want regardless of the consequences. To me if they grew up in better circumstances, and not a junkyard city where they were abandoned, they could have been good people. 
> 
> It is noteworthy they need Chrollo's permission to 'kill anyone who gets in the way' for a mission. If they were that bad, heartless murderers, they wouldn't have spared Gon and Killua. Gon and Killua came after them for the bounty on their heads, and they spared them??? They had a discussion on what to do with them, if they should kill them, and said 'they're just kids' and Machi even said 'good for you, you can go'. If they were truly evil, they would have killed Gon and Killua without discussion. I believe there's a deeper reason why they do things, or why Chrollo does things. As Chrollo said, the weaving of a spider's web is intentional and can symbolize weaving one's fate or destiny.
> 
> My lovable Phantom Troupe aside...
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day~I hope you have a lovely day. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to Kurapika~I wish you the happiness you deserve.
> 
> May you find peace in the HunterxHunter manga.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, he took Chrollo to the café for pudding.

Chrollo was happy.

“Well, I won’t refuse a good pudding!”

“Here Sir, your pudding.”

The waitress said and Chrollo’s eyes lighted up.

“Thank you!”

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed when a blush spread across the waitress’s face.

“You can leave now.”

He said tersely, and she nodded and rushed away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her simpering about the handsome man Chrollo was.

Chrollo was eating his pudding happily, his eyes looking curiously at the humans who passed by from their seat near the glass pane.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Kurapika?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Kurapika said as he observed Chrollo.

“…”

Chrollo kept his gaze on the humans outside for a while, before speaking.

“…I did some research.”

“Research?”

“Yes. On your clan. Your clan…was a warrior clan.”

Chrollo said, one hand to his chin as he looked contemplative.

“You were pretty rough…if it was anyone other than me…”

Chrollo looked at Kurapika.

Kurapika looked back at him.

“Yeah. It seemed my sexual instincts mixed with my fighting instincts after our sparring.”

He said simply.

Chrollo pursed his lips.

“…you are not going to apologize I see.”

He muttered, looking a bit downcast as he bit his spoon.

Kurapika’s eyebrows furrowed.

Could he apologize to Chrollo?

He had been in a lust-filled frenzy.

Something about seeing Chrollo in chains had just set him off.

He couldn’t even remember if Chrollo had given his consent.

But he did not feel as if he had done anything wrong.

He’d gotten to see a vulnerable Chrollo.

Which meant Chrollo trusted him.

Chrollo was still looking at him with his unreadable eyes.

_‘You enjoyed it’_ he wanted to say, but knew the Chrollo before him wasn’t the Chrollo of before.

“If I apologize, won’t it be like I regretted taking you? I don’t regret it.”

“Not necessarily.”

  
  
Chrollo said, still looking at him.

Waiting.

Kurapika knew he couldn’t get out of this one.

Unlike others, Chrollo would just counter him and fix his gaze on him without backing away.

That was why he made an apt traveling companion.

“…Fine. I could have been…less…..rough………….”

Chrollo looked at him.

Kurapika swallowed his pride.

“……..sorry.”

Chrollo’s eyes widened.

Then he grinned like he had obtained some small victory.

“I forgive you!”

He declared even though Kurapika should be the one forgiving _him_.

Kurapika just stared at him.

But Chrollo was already moving on.

“And, while I was doing research on warriors and clans and fighting to find information on your clan, I also stumbled upon the perfect place to earn money!”

Chrollo’s eyes darted back and forth in an almost cute manner before he leaned in close and whispered.

“For your goal of getting back the Scarlet Eyes.”

Chrollo said in a low voice and Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

“Hm? What is it?”

Chrollo hummed as he ate his pudding.

“It’s called Heaven’s Arena. It’s a place where you can earn money by fighting. For someone from a warrior clan like you, I think it’s the perfect place. We can stop there before we head to Yorknew.”

“Heaven’s Arena…that sounds a bit familiar……..”

Kurapika mused, half his thoughts were still on Chrollo.

Chrollo was of course oblivious.

“Of course, I can help! I also want to fight too~”

“No.”

Kurapika said and Chrollo pouted and ate his pudding like a kid.

“Why not?”

“I can’t risk having you in danger.”

Kurapika said offhandedly before he realized what he had said to Chrollo Lucilfer.

Chrollo looked _happy_.

“I knew you loved me!”

He declared triumphantly and seemed to be satisfied with that.

“I’ll be cheering you on then!”

Kurapika stilled, before he realized Chrollo couldn’t have meant it that way.

“By the way, I want to take you to see a place later.”

Chrollo said unexpectedly and Kurapika asked.

“Where?”

Chrollo just grinned, the back of his hand to his mouth.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

“…What are you doing?”

Kurapika said when Chrollo slipped off the building.

Chrollo pouted.

“Why doesn’t it work? It worked the last time.”

Kurapika just watched as he tried again and slipped off the building again.

From a higher height, so he just stared as Chrollo landed in his arms.

“…People are looking at us.”

He pointed out as Chrollo sulked in his arms.

“It must be because you being here is making me nervous. Put me down.”

Kurapika didn’t even know why he was the one getting the blame.

Or even what Chrollo was doing.

So he put Chrollo down and Chrollo said.

“Close your eyes.”

Kurapika stared but Chrollo was staring too, so he sighed and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he heard gasps, and Chrollo’s voice.

“It worked!”

Chrollo said up high from the wall of the building.

Kurapika just stared.

Chrollo soon came down.

Then he held out his hands with a smug smile.

“Don’t hold back Kurapika! Let me carry you in my arms to our sightseeing spot!”

The former leader of the Spider smirked confidently.

“I was a little nervous before, but I have this skill perfected! From my procedural memory.”

Kurapika just stared.

Oh.

So Chrollo wanted to carry him to some tall building.

Maybe he had been reading too many action novels.

“I see. Well, if you fall I could always save us both with my chains.”

He said contemplatively, smirking as Chrollo looked affronted. 

“I won’t fall!”

“You don’t have to carry me. I can follow you easily.”

Kurapika pointed out, and couldn’t resist adding.

“And catch you if you fall.”

He said, and imagined carrying Chrollo in his arms while swinging his chain to get them to the top of the buildings.

It wasn’t a bad idea.

Chrollo looked like he wanted to hit him.

“But…I want to carry you. It doesn’t even have to be in my arms! I want to take you there.”

He said insistently.

Kurapika pretended to look contemplative.

“Fine, but I get to carry you later.”

Chrollo lighted up.

“It’s a deal!”

* * *

And so Kurapika ended up with Chrollo’s arm around his waist, and his arms around Chrollo.

In the air.

“Isn’t this fun?”

Chrollo said as they landed on the next building, which he ran up, leaping from window to window.

Kurapika almost cracked a smile.

The black haired man’s enjoyment was so genuine.

Even though he was doing something so dangerous.

He mused.

If Chrollo still had such stealth and skill without his Nen…

Perhaps Kurapika could take him along on more dangerous endeavours.

He’d assumed he was harmless without his Nen, but the day had proven otherwise.

Chrollo had moved so fast he wasn’t able to react.

He had almost beaten Kurapika in their sparring match and forced Kurapika to use his Nen.

And now he was showing such stealth and agility, being able to climb up building walls and fly through the city.

With one hand carrying him.

“We’re almost at the top!”

Chrollo spoke with a smile, his arm firm around Kurapika’s waist.

He narrowly dodged a signboard, springing off it several metres up.

“Where did you learn this?”

Kurapika asked.

Chrollo blinked.

His gaze turned as his feet moved by experience and memory.

“Where…probably while on stealing missions…? Or perhaps before…”

He murmured like he didn’t know himself.

“Being able to escape so swiftly through a route none could follow, it must have been a useful skill.”

He said like he was viewing himself from an outsider’s perspective.

“…I’ve always loved the feeling of flying through the air.”

He confessed with a wry smile as they were in the air again.

“From the abandoned ground to the air no one else except us could reach…it felt like freedom.”

Chrollo raised his gaze.

“…I see.”

Kurapika said.

Chrollo’s grey eyes turned towards him.

“I’ve never carried someone else before though. You’re the first. You should take it as an honor.”

He sounded almost like his old self, smugness in his gaze.

Kurapika just stared at him and Chrollo chuckled.

He used his hand to push himself forcefully off some surface, and they were shooting up, until the edge of the top.

Chrollo landed smoothly on the building and unwrapped his arm from around Kurapika’s waist.

Then he made his way to the edge.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

The city laid out before them like an expanse of bright lights. The vehicles looked tiny on the road below them, the people like ants.

Chrollo’s grey eyes seemed to shine softly as he gazed down at the view.

“Yorknew has skyline restaurants where you can dine and look at the view.”

Kurapika found himself saying.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Kurapika said as he joined Chrollo on the edge.

Chrollo sat himself down before Kurapika could do something like kiss him.

He smiled like he was enjoying himself, his legs swinging over the edge.

“You’ve been taking me to places and guiding me in my amnesiac life. So, when I recalled I had this skill, I wanted to take you to some place for once.”

Chrollo said, closing his eyes with a serene smile.

“Being up so high, it feels like all my problems are left to the wind. My memories, my deeds, all the actions I’ve taken and did not take, it feels insignificant. Like I can just _be_.”

Chrollo leaned his head back, his arms by his sides.

“…I believe humans have souls.”

“Huh?”

Kurapika asked, as he stood beside Chrollo on the building, seeing the same scenery as him.

“I believe humans have souls. Hence, I believe I am here with you for a reason. Perhaps it is part of the journey of my soul…”

Chrollo trailed off as he looked up at the night sky.

**_This is nothing more than a coffee break to me_ **

Kurapika frowned slightly as he recalled Chrollo’s words in the past.

_…Was this in the prophecy he mentioned?_

_If not…_

_……did Fate change?_

“Souls huh…….”

Kurapika muttered as he stood beside Chrollo on the building.

“Then………why did you steal their souls away…….?”

He felt a little anger and was almost relieved.

“…….the Scarlet Eyes?”

Chrollo murmured.

“Yeah.”

Kurapika said.

Chrollo looked up as if into the heavens.

“I don’t care about money. I too feel there is a deeper reason.”

“…….and what is that reason?”

Kurapika’s eyes flashed red behind Chrollo.

“…”

Chrollo closed his eyes.

“……can’t remember?”

Kurapika said when Chrollo was silent for a while.

“….I’m sorry.”

Chrollo said.

He gave a wry smile as he turned and faced Kurapika.

“I’ll help you collect their souls back, alright?”

“….The news report said they suffered.”

Kurapika stated.

“I cannot remember if they did or not.”

Chrollo responded honestly.

Then he looked curiously at Kurapika.

“But, where were you?”

“…”

“Where were you, to have avoided the massacre?”

Kurapika clenched his fist.

“……I was………….”

_In the outside world._

_I left them._

_……it’s my fault……._

_…….I should have……_

Chrollo touched his hand.

“……”

“Your soul survived for a reason.”

“….”

“Your…friends, are great. If you hadn’t survived you wouldn’t have met such great friends.”

Kurapika remained silent.

Chrollo smiled as him, as his hand left his.

“Even if I regain my memories, and if we were to be enemies again, I won’t forget about this moment in time.”

“Really.”

Kurapika said, but Chrollo just gave his usual chuckle.

“That is what I intend, at least.”

Kurapika remained standing.

Chrollo stood up to face him.

“What are you going to do after your goal to obtain the Scarlet Eyes is accomplished?”

“……………..I don’t know.”

Kurapika said.

“I see.”

Chrollo said.

He didn’t pry, as he slid his hands into his pockets, his coat blowing out behind him in the night breeze.

“…Well, are you going to carry me?”

“Huh?”

Chrollo blinked at him.

“Our deal. You said you would allow me to carry you if you could carry me afterwards.”

He said and looked expectantly at Kurapika.

Then he grinned teasingly.

“I entrust my life in your hands!”

“…”

Kurapika just stared at the man he had kidnapped and bargained the life of.

Chrollo titled his head.

Kurapika didn’t feel like carrying the murderer of his clan through the skies.

Chrollo had yet to help him obtain a single pair of Scarlet Eyes.

_How could I forget._

The blond thought bitterly.

He should take Chrollo with him next time and see if he was worth his weight in words.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

Chrollo seemed to understand.

“…Yorknew.”

Kurapika conceded.

“After _we_ get the Scarlet Eyes from the museum.”

“Alright.”

  
Chrollo said and yawned.

“Then, let’s go home. Tomorrow our rent expires, and we leave for Heaven’s Arena.”

Kurapika stared at him and Chrollo explained.

“I’ve already bought the tickets.”

“…”

“I stole your card when you were sleeping~”

Chrollo smiled innocently.

Kurapika headlocked him.

“Ow-owowowow -! Kurapikaaaaa that hurtssss…..”

Chrollo whined.

“You thief………”

Ha-hahaha…….I returned it, I returned it!!!”

Chrollo laughed and grinned.

“Huh……and what if I refused………”

Chrollo could blink at him innocently from the headlock.

“Kurapika is kind, if you refused I would be leaving on my own. You wouldn’t let me go alone to a dangerous place with individuals who fight for money!”

“…..”

Kurapika slowly released him and Chrollo darted back, hands in his pockets with a mischievous grin.

“So, let’s go home? I’m sleepy. We can get dinner on the way back!”

Kurapika’s shoulders slumped.

There was no reasoning with Chrollo Lucilfer.

“I’ll have to tell Gon, Killua and Leorio about the change in plans.”

He said tersely.

Chrollo had the gall to look surprised.

“Oh I didn’t think of that. But you’ll need money to get the Scarlet Eyes, and it’s one of the fastest ways. Unless you want to make illegal deals online?”

“Let’s try it.”

  
Kurapika said and Chrollo nodded.

“I wonder if…”

“?”

  
Kurapika gave him a questioning look.

Chrollo smiled.

“Hey, you would catch one of your friends if they fell off a building right?”

“Of course.”

Kurapika replied automatically, narrowing his eyes.

Chrollo smiled and walked to the edge, his back to the sky.

“Then…catch me.”

He said, and he let himself fall.

* * *

Kurapika just stared as Chrollo fell through the sky.

His mind was stunned for a moment, until Chrollo’s soul spoke to him through his eyes from far.

_I could let him die here._

_He murdered my clan._

But memories flashed in his mind.

_Chrollo smiling as they ate breakfast together._

_Chrollo asking him curiously about things._

_Chrollo welcoming him home._

_Chrollo asking him to not abandon him._

_Chrollo wrapping his arms around him after a nightmare._

_Chrollo by his side._

His chains came out and he leapt through the sky.

Kurapika used his chains to propel himself forward, his red eyes fixed unflinchingly on Chrollo’s figure falling through the sky.

Until his shocked mind realized he could just use them to _bring Chrollo towards him_.

And so he did, just like he had when he had first kidnapped Chrollo from the Phantom Troupe.

He shot his chain out, wrapping around Chrollo’s body, as their gazes met from a distance away in the air.

And then he _pulled Chrollo towards him_.

Chrollo looked up in surprise from his chest as if he wasn’t sure how he had gotten there.

“What is that magic?”

Kurapika just stared and Chrollo smiled playfully.

“I was expecting you to heroically sweep in and catch me in your arms!”

He said, then shrugged with a smile.

“If you were going to catch me, that is.”

“…And if I didn’t?”

Kurapika challenged, narrowly avoiding a lamppost as he swung them to the side.

Chrollo looked like he was thinking.

“Well, I probably would have died.”

“…you were prepared for death?”

Kurapika asked tersely.

“I feel like death was always a risk in my life last time.”

Chrollo answered.

_His heartbeat sounds like he’s happy living alongside death._

Melody’s words came to Kurapika’s mind.

Kurapika was silent, as Chrollo looked at him.

“Humans always show their true face in near death.”

He told Kurapika.

“Well, in this case, it is not a threatening situation but a voluntary one. But I wanted to see.”

“…see what?”

Kurapika demanded.

Chrollo was silent.

They swung across buildings with Kurapika’s chain for a while more before Chrollo spoke.

“…if you really cared.”

Chrollo looked up at him.

And then he smiled softly and allowed himself to lean against Kurapika.

“It’s been a long day. Let’s go home?”

“…We’ll order dinner then.”

Kurapika agreed, as he directed them with his chain in the direction of their house.

His one arm held Chrollo tightly against him.

He didn’t understand how it had happened.

But his actions had showed himself.

He didn’t want to lose the man in his arms.

He didn’t want to lose Chrollo.

Even if Chrollo hadn’t helped him obtain a pair of Scarlet Eyes yet.

All that reasoning flew out of the window as he had seen Chrollo fall.

Chrollo pressed himself against him as if Kurapika’s arm was some safe place.

He was probably the only one in the whole world who would do so.

Who could do so.

“Are you an idiot?”

He let out as they soared through the night sky.

“…Maybe I am.”

Chrollo just smiled serenely as he rested on his shoulder.

Kurapika just exhaled and tightened his grip.

“…what time is the flight tomorrow?”

Chrollo yawned.

“10AM.”

Then he looked like he was thinking.

  
  
“We’re heading to Yorknew to meet your friends after we finish our objective at Heaven’s Arena, right? That game Greed Island which they spoke about…I’m curious about it. What is it about?”

Chrollo asked suddenly and Kurapika glanced at him.

“It’s a game….where you enter a game world I guess.”

  
“Enter a game world?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Kurapika said, and Chrollo spoke lightly.

“Then let’s join them! A game world sounds fun.”

Kurapika just stared and stated.

“No. We are not making any unnecessary detours.”

  
  
He said, leaving out the part where Chrollo couldn’t enter because he didn’t have his Nen.

He didn’t want to have to explain the concept of Nen to an amnesiac Chrollo.

Chrollo still seemed to not know what the power he used was called, brushing it off to some supernatural power.

Chrollo had said he believed in spirits and human souls.

Supernatural power probably wasn't far off from that. 

“But it sounds fun…”

  
  
Chrollo protested and Kurapika’s lips quirked.

“Well. You can join them in the game and I’ll leave you behind –“

Chrollo paled.

He raised his hands, batting them against Kurapika’s face.

“Ah nononno, I was joking, I was joking!!!”

Kurapika scowled, pushing Chrollo’s hand away.

“Oi, don’t block my vision! Do you want us to crash into a building?!”

“Ahh, my apologies~”

* * *

“Kurapika. I’m happy…that you’re searching for a doctor for me. Really, I’m happy, but…the reason we wanted to go into the outside world…was because we read D Hunter, right?”

His childhood friend’s voice came from a memory.

“Because we wanted to enjoy the outside world, right? It’s because we wanted to have adventures like that…”

“…Yeah. Yeah! That’s right!”

“Then, Kurapika…you promise me as well.”

The voice continued to speak, with words he would remember even after the person had passed.

“When you return, Kurapika. I’ll have just one question.”

A smile and straightforward looking brown eyes.

“Was it fun?”

Eyes that continued staring at him in support.

“I’ll ask that so…you have to have a journey such that…you can answer ‘yes’ from the bottom of your heart.”

And his own words in reply –

“Yeah…I promise!”

* * *

_I…_

_…….I had almost forgotten……._

_I…..may be able to keep my promise yet…._

“Kurapika?”

Chrollo asked curiously, like he had noticed the expression on his face.

_“Isn’t this fun?”_

He remembered Chrollo saying as they soared together through the sky.

“Yeah.”

Kurapika replied.

_Yeah…Pairo…_

Kurapika smiled and allowed himself to admit to the sky, as Chrollo looked up curiously from his arms.

_…It’s fun._

* * *

_No matter what awaited them in the future, the two souls would continue moving forward._

_One without his memories, one with his memories._

_They would clash and conflict, mend and reconcile._

_As they faced each other with honesty rare in the challengingly cruel world._

_The bond they had built, whether they were together or apart, would stand the test of time._

**They did not know what the future would hold, and so they lived in the present with each other.**

**On a shared journey with different paths, in the miracle of their meeting.**

**Had it been a massacre, or a twisted beginning of the adventure he had always wanted?**

_Was it an accidental creation through his actions, or a hand of the spiritual he believed in?_

**Only time would tell, and continue to tell.**

_Their meeting had been inevitable, and where it would take them was up to each man._

**What they knew, was that each of them would create their path with their own hands –**

_\- And destroy anything holding them back from the potential inside them._

**...And hence, they set off towards the future.**

_Each on his own Departure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Departure. 
> 
> I had a few scenes with them in Heaven's Arena, but it has been quite a while since I started this story and I just felt it right to end it there. 
> 
> This story ended up being not about getting the scarlet eyes back, but exploration of Chrollo's and Kurapika's characters and the bond they share. Maybe if inspiration comes to me in the future I might write about them getting the scarlet eyes back, like in another story. But for now, this is where the story ends. 
> 
> I mentioned Chrollo's interest in spirituality and human souls in the story because I feel it's a vital part of him many people look over, that makes him who he is. I also noticed Kurapika spoke about getting back the souls of his clan, like he believes the souls reside in their eyes (the eyes are the window to the soul?), so he likely believes in spirituality and human souls too. And that is another uncanny similarity he has with Chrollo. I just pointed that out.
> 
> Also I started this story at a point in my own journey while I was awakening spiritually~I've grown a lot since then, and the person who contributed to the inspiration for this story has too (I got him to write the ending of the story with me~). So I guess it's like completing an old story so I can move on to new things~(like Departing World~?) It has fulfilled its purpose.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I wish you the best for your own departure!


End file.
